eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku
Madou Koukaku 『魔導巧殻～闇の月女神は導国で詠う～』(Madō kōkaku ~Yami no Tsuki Megami wa Dōkoku de Utau~) which translates to (Magical Strategist Doll -Dark Moon Goddess' Song of Guidance-) is Eushully's 14th game. The new game promises training similar to Princess Of Darkness, real-time strategy battles, over 100 territories, Madou Koukaku equipment which is similar to Kamidori Alchemy Meister and over 170 CGs with more than 50 H-scenes. Madou Koukaku was released on April 26, 2013. There will also be a pre-order exclusive append disk, Mighty Army of the North (北方の超剛力軍) featuring a popular character and her army as they were featured in Battle Goddess ZERO. Synopsis The central area of the Raulbhach Continent is called Mainland(中原) which is a gathering place of all different types of local cultures. In the Eastern part of the Mainland, the Eastern Avatar Provinces(アヴァタール地方), various powers are fighting for the control of the region. The 'Magic-Tech Nation' Melkia Empire(メルキア帝国), the 'Heavy-Industrial Nation' Yun Gasoru Union(ユン・ガソル連合国), and the 'Magic Nation' Ranahaimu Kingdom(ラナハイム王国), each nation try to overwhelm and overthrow the others with their High-Tech Magical Technology (魔導技術) -Magic-Tech-. The illegitimate child of the previous emperor of Melkia and half-brother of the current emperor, Weissheit, aims to be a field marshal of the Eastern Province of Melkia, a prestigious rank that is bestowed upon only the four strongest generals of the empire. However, as soon as he succeeds in fulfilling his ambition, the event known as "Empire Crystallization" suddenly occurs. Emperor Capital Invitia (帝都インヴィティア) is covered in crystal due to some unknown magical power, imprisoning its emperor and hundreds of thousands of his people, completely disconnected from the outside world. While the emperor's whereabouts is unknown, on top of that, the nation of the Dark God followers and the Light God worshipers, even Elves and Dwarves are getting involved in this struggle, the state of the Eastern Mainland is thrown into chaos. Can Weissheit and his faithful lieutenant Liesel overcome the onslaught of the rival empires and unite the entire mainland under the flag of the Melkia Empire? Madou Koukaku Hundreds of years before the founding of Melkia Empire, Demon Beings appeared in at mountain range north of Centakus called The Steel Cage(鋼の檻). In order to defend against this threat, the Dwarves and the Rune Elves used their Magic-Tech and Secret Arts to create four dolls imitating The Four Moon Goddesses. But hundreds of years later, by unknown means, the Melkia Empire has gained possession of the Four dolls, now known as "Madou Koukaku". In order to increase the Melkia Empire's military strength, each Marshal is assigned one of the Four Dolls. By using these little magic-powered humanoid weapons in combat and research, the Melkia Empire dramatically increased its military power and made many advances in its development of Magic-Tech Weapons. Madou Koukaku Aru's clothing/equipment can be changed (much like Kamidori) and turn into Weapon Type or Magical Type and to gain different stats and skills (i.e. Flight). The Four Dolls are known as: *Bell(ベル) named after the Red Moon Goddess Belura(ベルーラ) *Aru(アル) named after the Dark Moon Goddess Arutanu(アルタヌー) *Nafqa(ナフカ) named after the Mirror Moon Sage Nafukasu(ナフカス) *Ryun (リューン) named after the Blue Moon Goddess Ryushion(リューシオン) Other information Trial Version *A trial version was released on February 19, 2013. available from the mirrors listed on Eushully's Madou Koukaku download page. *koukaku_trial.zip The link above is Eushully telling where to get the trial version. For those who don't understand Japanese, here is the link to the Eushully support site >> koukaku_trial.zip. There are openings, patches, and the append data for other Eushully games on the same site. If anyone wants it, here is the link for the Madou Koukaku opening, as well as the site. madou_demo.zip Support download Site Append Data 01 *北方の超剛力軍DISC ストーリー - Mighty army of the North Disc Story *This is the pre-order Bonus of Madou Koukaku - a new nation is added into the game. *For those who played Battle Goddess 0 or another games of the Battle Goddess series, this will contain a side story with the appearance of Majin Haishera and her demonic army. *Append Data content only available during second and next playthroughs (NG+) Gallery Mkop Trivia *A direct translation of Madou Koukaku would be Well-crafted Magical-Powered Armor. External links *Japanese wiki at atwiki.jp